Black and blue
by FlamezofDoom
Summary: Bulma is tired of being an outcast so she decides to try to become popular. But she soon decovers the road to acceptance is a bumpy one. Longer summary inside
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-Don't own it. I don't own Start the Fire by No Doubt either.  
  
Summary: All her life Bulma has been a nerd, even though all her friends are popular. This tale is of her struggle for acceptance. But she soon realizes the popular life is not what she expected. Behind closed doors are eating disorders, adultery, back stabbing, over protective brothers, neglecting fathers, anxiety attacks, and the threat of losing those you care about.  
  
Flamez of Doom-Hope ya'll like this. Go easy on me. This is my first fic.  
  
Beautiful in Blue  
  
Bulma walked up to the teacher's desk. Mr. Taylor glanced up at her. "Sorry I can't answer any questions for the test."  
  
"I'm done, sir."  
  
He blinked in surprise. "You finished 110 questions in 5 minutes?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"That's excellent!" He took the paper  
  
Bulma beamed on her way back to her seat. Everyone glared evilly at her. She had finished the test when they where on number two AND she made them look bad. All of her classmate's looks went unnoticed as she pulled out her novel and began reading.  
  
She had to keep pushing up her glasses. It was really irritating. Bulma had begged and pleaded with her mom to let her wear contacts but she kept saying she was too young. The young genius loathed her glasses. There where the thick kind that made your eyes look three times bigger than they really are. But she couldn't see a thing without them so she had to wear them.  
  
Bulma sifted in her seat. She always felt uncomfortable sitting in school desks, she could barely fit into them. It was her opinion that they made them entirely too small. It was ridiculous really, you had to be a size two to fit into them.  
  
She gazed over the top of her book at Jennifer and Brittany. They were definitely a size 2. They were the two girls that all the guys wanted to date. Jennifer had flaming red hair and bright green eyes. Brittany had smoky brown hair and clear blue eyes. Yeah, guys threw themselves at them. It was disgusting, using your body to get what you want. Damn, she wished she was them. Guys didn't find her very attractive. She had long discolored hair, it was blue, which freaked out a lot of people. Bulma was a geeky, overweight, outcast. Sure she had friends but she always felt that everyone else separated her, placing her into a category.  
  
Welcome to Rejectville, Japan. Population: 1  
  
Bulma sighed and stared into space. She even felt like she was an outcast at home. When people came to tour Capsule Corp., she wasn't allowed to speak to them. When people put the Briefs family on the cover of magazines, she was never in the picture. When businessmen came to check the progress of her inventions, she was not invited to the meetings. It was as if her hideousness would put C.C. to shame and they would no longer be prosperous. She doubted if most people even knew she was related to them. Sure they knew the last name Briefs but they never made the connection.  
  
Bulma looked at the clock wondering how much more time she had left in the period. Unlike most teens, she hated it when she had free time. She always kept herself busy so that she would have to think about how shitty her life is. She let her eyes wander aimlessly around the room, for what felt like years, until the bell rang.  
  
Next period was Study Hall, the period she liked the least. For one thing it was all the way in hall E which was on the other side of the building, on the forth floor. By the time she got there, she was late and out of breath. Climbing four flights of stairs is no joke, it sucked up all of her energy for the day.  
  
Bulma rested in the doorway of the library to catch her breath before walking in. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"That's okay Miss Briefs, take a seat."  
  
Bulma sat down at her usual place in the corner. She was just about to start her French homework when two shadows fell onto the wooden table.  
  
Jennifer cleared her throat. "Me and Brittany were having trouble with our French homework and we were wondering if you could help us out."  
  
"Sure, what are you having trouble with?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Well I guess I could explain it to you."  
  
"Well you see that may take a long time, so why don't you just do it and well study it."  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
Brittany patted her on the back. "Thanks we knew you would help." They turned and left.  
  
Bulma shrugged. It wasn't like it would take her long to finish it. She was helping them learn, they said they would study. They needed to pass French. If they got anything lower than a B on their report card they couldn't be cheerleaders anymore. What the school do without their top two cheerleaders? The football and basketball teams would lose their morale, the pep rally would no longer be peppy, and the parades would be.well you get the picture. If she helped them out then she would be doing the whole school a favor. Yeah. See doing this work was the right thing to do.  
  
Bulma finished quickly and put the work on their table. They had disappeared somewhere and she knew they would get the work when they came back. "Mr. James, may I go to the restroom?"  
  
"Sure thing, Miss Briefs."  
  
Bulma stood outside the door, calculating where the closest restroom was located. She turned left and went down the hall. The young genius had a lot on her mind. If Jennifer and Brittany passed French with an A maybe they would start being nice to her. Not that she didn't have any friends. She and her friends made a group called the Z senshi. The Z senshi was made up of some of the most popular kids in school, excluding Bulma. She wasn't exactly sure why they hung out with her, she being an outcast and all, but they seemed sincere. They never asked her for money or for her to do their work for them.  
  
She walked into the first stall and was about to pull down her pants when someone came in.  
  
"Can you believe that, Brit?" It was Jennifer's voice.  
  
"I know, did you see how hopeful she looked when you talked to her, it was pathetic."  
  
"Yeah that Bulma Briefs is such a loser."  
  
"Did you see what she was wearing?"  
  
"Those high waters!"  
  
"She was flooding the whole damn school! And when she raised her hand in class and her shirt lifted up."  
  
"All I could see was rolls!"  
  
"She had no business wearing those tight jeans. I don't know how that cow ever fit into them."  
  
"She probably invented something to help her in them."  
  
Jennifer let out a high pitched laugh. "I certain wouldn't surprise me. Let's go and see if the cow finished our work."  
  
Bulma waited until she didn't hear their footsteps before she started crying. This is what they thought of her. Those mean and hateful words is how they felt. Bulma flushed the toilet to drown out her wails of anguish. She usually waited until she was at home to cry. When she cried, she would hiccup, her stomach hurt, her nose was red, her eyes where bloodshot. She was always a mess.  
  
-- You really know how to bring me down --  
  
When her wails slowed to sniffles, she staggered over to the mirror and tried to fix her disheveled appearance before leaving. Bulma looked at her watch. It was almost time for lunch. She might as well just skip the rest of study hall and go straight to the cafeteria. Bulma walked over to the Z senshi's usual table. All of her friends where already sitting there, they usually skipped 5th period so that they could get a good spot in the lunch lines.  
  
There was Juuhachigou, everyone calls her 18, a tough punk chick with a quick temper. She always stood up for Bulma. Whenever someone picked on her 18 would beat them up. She was the only girl in the history of Orange Star High to ever join the wrestling team. Her favorite subject is PE because she gets to whoop all the guy's asses in every sport known to man.  
  
Next to her was Chichi, a rich daughter of the famous Ox King. She was always stressing about some paper being due or a test that was coming up. She was like the mother of group, calling to make sure they weren't running late for school or completed their homework. Chi's favorite class was Home Economics because she loved to cook. She was a sweet person but you really didn't want to piss her off, because when she got mad she was worse than 18.  
  
Sitting across from 18 was Krillin, a bald joker with height issues. He is always cracking on someone about something. Krillin always gets detention for starting class disturbances He is an average student that really could care less about his grades. His favorite part of the day is lunch so that he can quote "get away from the bitchy teachers". He had a crush on 18 since the third grade but she didn't know.  
  
Then was Chichi's boyfriend Goku. His real name was Kakarot but no one could pronounce it right except for Vegeta so they just called him his middle name. He was goofy and a little slow at times but that's what everyone loved about him. Goku was the strongest boy in school but was too kind to fight anyone. His mother died when he was really young, and now lives with his father Bardock, his grandfather Gohan and his brother Radditz. His favorite class was Home Ec. because of the food.  
  
Beside him was Vegeta, the loner/rebel with out a cause. He is always getting into fights for no reason. He is the strongest guy after Goku, not that he would ever admit it. His best friend/ rival was Goku but he would not admit the best friend part. All the girls throw themselves at him, he rarely had a girlfriend for a week. He is way smarter than he lets on. He usually skips most of the school year. His favorite subject is PE because its quote "the only class worth my time".  
  
Next to him was Juunanagou, more commonly known as 17. He is 18 twin brother, they look exactly alike except he has black hair and she has blonde hair. The girls memorize his schedule and follow him around. He can usually be found in the restroom, hiding from his fan club. He doesn't like Krillin because he's always fawning over his sister. His favorite class is Tech Ed because he gets to play with the propane torch.  
  
Then was Yamcha, the reliable man whore. He swears he's a pimp and can get any woman he wants. He doesn't usually have girlfriends only one night stands. His hobby is stealing other guy's girlfriends. He makes bets with some other guys to see how long he can get some chick in the bed. He is mostly a good friend and is there when you need him. He is dependable except when it came to relationships. (So basically if you're a female RUN FAR, FAR AWAY!!!!) His favorite class is PE because he likes to watch the girls play volleyball. Bulma has had a crush on him for years but he's too busy chasing skirts to notice her.  
  
Bulma took her usual seat next to Chichi. "Hey."  
  
18 whispered behind her hand. "Are you ok 'cause you look like shit."  
  
"Gee thanks for the complement."  
  
"Naw fo' real though."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Come on you can tell me." Hesitantly, Bulma told her what happened. 18 stood up, cracking her knuckles. "I kill 'em."  
  
"No 18 don't make a scene it will only make it worse!"  
  
"I can't let them get away with it."  
  
Chichi nodded. "Yeah I have to agree with 18."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Let the woman fight her own battles."  
  
Chichi's eyes narrowed. "Shut Vegeta, no one asked you."  
  
Bulma tugged 18 back into her seat. "Please don't start anything over me. Please?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good." Bulma stood up. "Now let's get something to eat."  
  
Goku jumped up. "Now you're talking!" He hurried over to the lunch line.  
  
After everyone got their food they all sat down. Bulma eat most of her food, excluding her fries. She was trying out this no carb diet. It wasn't working so far but maybe she just couldn't notice any results. Vegeta reached over and took her fries.  
  
"Hey I wanted those you bastard!"  
  
He snorted. "If you wanted them you would have ate them by now."  
  
Damn she hated it when he was right. "How the hell do you know I wasn't saving them for later?!"  
  
"Because I know!"  
  
"You inconsiderate, egotistical, arrogant, son of bitch! I want those fries dammit!"  
  
--The army of words is in me-  
  
"Stop bitching and take them back then!"  
  
"Not after your hands have been on them! We all know you don't wash your hands and you probably were digging up your ass!"  
  
"You would know about asses, since you spend most of your time kissing the teacher's!"  
  
"At least I don't sleep with them!"  
  
"You must have me confused with Yamcha!"  
  
Yamcha frowned. "HEY!"  
  
They both turned to him. "Shut the fuck up!"  
  
Bulma poked Vegeta in the chest. "The next time you want some of my shit then you have you ask you jackass! Keep the damn fries!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. She had just yelled at him for taking some food that she didn't really want. He and Bulma had a strange relationship. They absolutely detested each other and they loved to verbally bash each other. They would argue at any and every opportunity. But if anything happened to them they would always stick by them. Yes, it was a very strange relationship indeed.  
  
Just then Jennifer and Brittany walked by their table. 18 stuck out her foot, causing them to trip. Jennifer landed face first into her green jello and Brittany's spaghetti was all over her shirt. The whole cafeteria went silent.  
  
Jennifer wiped some jello off her face. "You little bitch you did that on purpose!"  
  
"Yeah and?"  
  
"You are so lucky we're in school right now or I'd so kick your ass."  
  
"Aw little Miss Jen is afraid she'll get in trouble."  
  
"That's not it-"  
  
Chichi put her hand on her shoulder. "Just shut up while you're ahead."  
  
Brittany pulled some spaghetti out of her collar. "Come on Jen let's go, we'll deal with these losers later." They stuck their noses in the air and stomped away.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Bulma turned to 18. "I told you not to start anything over me."  
  
"I didn't start it 'cause of you, I started it 'cause they were pissing."  
  
"And how did they do that?"  
  
"I suddenly found that girls named Jennifer and Brittany piss me off."  
  
Bulma shook her head and laughed. "What are we gonna do with you?"  
  
"Tell me what a great friend I am."  
  
Chichi snorted. "She'd be lying."  
  
18 rolled her eyes and hit her gently on her arm. "Shut up."  
  
Bulma looked at her watch. "I should be getting to the library." She waved to everyone and left. She walked slowly, dreading the walk to the library. Orange Star High had an unusual lunch schedule. There was first lunch which was right before fifth period, second lunch was in between fifth period, and third lunch was after fifth period. Everyone wanted second lunch because first lunch was leftovers from the day before and third lunch was always cold. Bulma was lucky, she supposed, to have second lunch. The only down side was that she had to climb four flights AGAIN.  
  
She walked into the library panting. They need to put some elevators in the school, those stairs are gonna kill someone someday. Bulma always made a point to leave lunch early so that she could make it to class on time. The large room was empty so she just plopped down in the nearest seat to catch her breath. It was Jennifer and Brittany's table. She looked at the papers she had placed on it just an hour ago. After making a quick decision, she tore up the papers and threw them away.  
  
Bulma went to the back and sat at her table. Mr. James walked in. "Hello Miss Briefs."  
  
"May I go the nurse, I'm not feeling well."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Bulma picked up her things and left for the nurse's office. After being checked over from head to toe, she was diagnosed with a stomachache and was sent home.  
  
She laid on her parents bed and flipped through her mom's magazines. It was full of beautiful skinny woman who seemed perfect in every way. Bulma wanted to be just like them. But she was cursed with an ugly body. Why, why couldn't she have inherited her mother's looks and not her father's? Was Kami playing some cruel joke on her? Was he on his look out looking down at her and laughing? Was the whole world laughing at her?  
  
Bulma threw the magazine across the room. She was disgusted with herself for wallowing in self pity. She went downstairs and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Dr. Briefs looked up at her. "Hello darling how was your day."  
  
"Fine and yours?"  
  
"Perfect, listen dear could you do me a favor and work on this introduction program for the new interns?"  
  
"Sure I'll be in the lab."  
  
"No not the lab, I need to use it. Could you do it on you laptop in your room?"  
  
"Yeah sure, just let me grab an apple and I'll get to it." After rummaging through the refrigerator, she found what she was looking for and went back upstairs. She spent about a good twenty minutes on it before going to the lab to find out what kind of music her dad wanted. Bulma stopped when she saw some unfamiliar people walking around the lab with her dad. She backed into a corner where she could watch and not be seen.  
  
"This is very impressive Mr. Briefs." A woman in a black suit said.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Harris."  
  
"And what a lovely daughter you have." She gestured to a slim teen with blue hair and blue eyes. She had on a white lab coat was holding a clip board.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Bulma stood there in complete shock. So this was why he didn't want her in the lab. That program was just an excuse not to have her come downstairs while Ms. Harris was over. She slowly backed down the hall and went back upstairs. Her own father didn't want to claim her. Was she that much of a disgrace? She jumped onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow.  
  
-- Silent the soldier weeps --  
  
She dried her tears on her comforter and sat up. Her appearance was the root of all her problems. So why not fix it? It will not be easy but she will whatever it takes. But before she could work on the outside she will work on the inside. She decided to confront her father.  
  
Bulma inspected herself in the mirror. She looked like shit just as she expected. She went into her personal bathroom and slashed her face with cold water. After patting her face dry she took a deep breath and went down stairs.  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled. "Hello sweetie, did you finish the program?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mrs. Briefs set a plate stacked with food in front of Bulma. "I made your favorite."  
  
"Thanks." She shoved a fork full of mashed potatoes in her mouth and chewed slowly. After swallowing she asked causally. "I did not know we were having company."  
  
"We're not going to have any, any time soon."  
  
"I'm not talking about later, I'm talking about Ms. Harris."  
  
Dr. Briefs coughed nervously. "Oh her, I didn't know she was coming."  
  
"Really, why didn't you tell me she was here?"  
  
"I didn't want to interrupt your work."  
  
"Please, I can do the most complex programs in my sleep and you know it. What about that blue haired girl?"  
  
"Who, the new intern Maron?"  
  
"Don't you mean your daughter?" Bulma stood up. "I mean she looks *just* like you. Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?"  
  
"Bulma I can explain!"  
  
"Save it!" She threw her plate at the wall and kicked all the bots that rushed to clean the mess. Bulma stomped up the stairs. "And leave me the fuck alone!" She slammed her door so hard the whole complex shook.  
  
Bulma put all her pictures of Dr. Briefs in a metal box. She held one picture over the flame of her favorite blue flame lighter and threw it into the box. She lit a cigarette and watched the photos burn to ashes.  
  
-- We're gonna start the fire -  
  
Bulma knew cigarettes where bad for her. That was why she was going to quit, but she really needed a smoke. When she was 16, 18, Chichi, and she had decided to try a cigarette while they were spending the night at 18's house. She had no idea why she had kept smoking but right now she didn't care. She didn't care if she would get cancer 15 years from now. She didn't care if her father never spoke to her again. She didn't care if he kept telling everyone that Maron was his daughter. All she cared about was finding away to become beautiful. When she was little, Mrs. Briefs always gave her things that she never had when she was a child. That included trips to France, designer clothes, and expensive food. Lots of food. Bulma had been an overweight toddler and the rest was history.  
  
She did NOT want to get plastic surgery. She was afraid they would take the wrong thing out or leave something in. She did NOT want to exercise. Her current diet was not working. What was there to do? Maybe she could make up her own diet since none of the others she tried worked. It could work. Besides, no harm ever came in trying. Right? Right.  
  
Bulma crept downstairs. She decided to do an inventory on all the bad foods she eats. If they weren't allowed in her diet then she would get rid of them. After tearing up the kitchen and finding no suitable food she when back to her room. She sat down on her bed. Now what? There was no real healthy food. How would she solve that problem?  
  
Simple: If there are not any healthy foods, don't eat.  
  
Bulma smiled. Yeah that would work, she would lose weight in no time. Yes she was a genius. She pulled the covers up to her neck and fell asleep with a grin on her face. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: My life sucks  
  
Summary: All her life Bulma has been a nerd, even though all her friends are popular. This tale is of her struggle for acceptance. But she soon realizes the popular life is not what she expected. Behind closed doors are eating disorders, adultery, back stabbing, over protective brothers, neglecting fathers, anxiety attacks, and the threat of losing those you care about.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It had been three weeks since Bulma had came up with her 'ingenious' plan. She had decided to forgive her father. It must be really hard to pretend your family is perfect when you have an overweight daughter. The world wanted to see him with a beautiful family. Beauty sells. Now she wished she had not yelled at him. He must have been really stressed out. When he told Ms. Harris Maron was his daughter he had her best interest at hand. He didn't want her in be in the papers everyday, or people following her around trying to take her picture. If she was skinny, things would be easier. If she was skinny they would only say nice things about her. If she was skinny no one would try to take advantage of her. If she was skinny everyone would adore her. See, all the more reason to lose weight. She found it hard to pay attention in class, she was more tired than usual, but her method was working. She was losing weight and that was all that mattered.  
  
Bulma sat down at her usual seat at the lunch table. Chichi frowned. "Did you have a big breakfast again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
18 shook her head. "You haven't run out of bagel's *yet*?"  
  
"No, I don't know why mom won't let us give them away."  
  
Vegeta scowled. How could they be so stupid? And they call themselves her friend. Her hair was dull, her eyes lost their sparkle, her skin had gray tints, and there were bags under her eyes. Something was obviously wrong, but what?  
  
Bulma frowned at him. "What's wrong with you Veggie Head?"  
  
"Nothing, Bloomer."  
  
She rolled her eyes and checked her watch. "I've gotta go, see you later."  
  
Vegeta watched her go. There was something going on and he was going to find out.  
  
Bulma was hurrying down the hall. The final bell had just rung and she wanted to get out of the hell hole that everyone called school. She walked out the door and past the softball field. Someone grabbed her and pulled her under the bleachers.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea Vegeta?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Leave it to you to answer a question with a question."  
  
"Just answer me!"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"And I asked you second."  
  
Bulma sighed. "What do you mean what's going on?"  
  
"You've been a zombie for the past three weeks. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong."  
  
"Don't lie to me!"  
  
"I said nothing's wrong! And if you will excuse me." She turned around and started walking. "I'll see you later."  
  
-- The most stubborn girl around--  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. If she thought she was getting away that easily she was mistaken.  
  
Bulma flipped through some of her mom's magazines. She would look like one of the models in the magazines soon. If she was strong and didn't eat anything. Vegeta was very persistent, maybe he suspected something. He could ruin this for her. Who the hell did he think he was? Getting into her business like that? He is such an asshole.  
  
She rolled off her parent's bed and went downstairs. Bulma walked into the kitchen to get some water. She frowned when she saw Maron sitting at the table. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm Maron the new intern and you are."  
  
"I'm also an intern my name is Bra."  
  
"Wow you're an intern, too? Do you like it here? Have you learned a lot? Will this cut into my social life?"  
  
"Yes, absolutely, definitely not."  
  
"So how long have you been here?"  
  
"A couple years."  
  
"Wow, I've only been here for a couple weeks."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell me, did you meet a Ms. Harris?"  
  
"Yeah she thought I was Dr. Brief's daughter. I was about to tell her I wasn't but Dr. Briefs cut me off."  
  
"You know, Dr. Briefs has a daughter."  
  
"Really? What's her name?"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"I don't think Dr. Briefs ever mentioned her."  
  
"That sounds like him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing. See you later Marcia."  
  
"No it's Maron."  
  
"Right." Bulma grabbed a bottle of water and went up to her room. Why had her dad hired her? She seemed kind of spacey. Maybe he wanted someone who he could pass as his daughter. She wouldn't put it past him.  
  
Bulma pressed two on her speed dial. "Hey Chi, did we have any homework?"  
  
"I dunno let me call up Goku." Bulma tapped her nails on her desk. She heard the phone ring three times before someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" It was an elderly man.  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Goku?" Chichi asked.  
  
"There's no Goku here you have the wrong number." There was a click.  
  
"He hung up on me!"  
  
"Call him back."  
  
"Hello." It was the elderly man again.  
  
"Hello, is Goku there?"  
  
"Listen, there is no Goku here-"  
  
There was a voice in the background. "Is that for me, grandpa?"  
  
"No they want some boy named Goku."  
  
"That's for me." Goku took the phone. "Hello?"  
  
Gohan grumbled in the background. "Your father named you Kakkarot not Goku, you tell your little hooligan friends you call you by your name."  
  
"Hello, Goku?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This is Chichi-"  
  
"And Bulma!"  
  
"-we wanted to know if we had any homework."  
  
"I dunno you should call 18."  
  
Gohan's voice could be heard in the background. "I know her parents didn't name her 18, you kids need to stop butchering people's names. Children these days."  
  
"Call me back and tell me if we have homework."  
  
"Alright bye."  
  
"Tell her not to call here anymore!" Gohan shouted in the background.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Now I have to call 18. If I knew finding out homework would be this difficult I would have written down the assignment."  
  
"Like you would have remembered."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Just call 18 okay?"  
  
"Whatever." The phone rang a few times.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey 17 can I speak to 18?"  
  
"No she's not here."  
  
"Who is that?" 18's voice asked from the back round.  
  
"She's out on the corner trying to get some business."  
  
"Who is that?!"  
  
"She blew all her money on crack and now she needs money to buy some more."  
  
"Is that Chichi?"  
  
"But you can talk to me instead. What are you doing Friday night?"  
  
"I have a date with Goku, you know my boyfriend."  
  
"Pity."  
  
"Is that for me?!"  
  
"You know, you could always dump him and go with me."  
  
"It is for me isn't it?! Give me the phone!"  
  
"I don't think we'll be breaking up anytime soon."  
  
"GIVE ME THE PHONE YOU JACKASS!!!"  
  
"I'M TRYING TO TALK ON THE PHONE YOU BITCH!!!"  
  
"HAND IT OVER BASTARD!!!"  
  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY ASSHOLE!!!"  
  
There was struggling in the background and a few muffled sentences like:  
  
"Not every mother fucking phone call is for you!"  
  
"I know for a fact that your little ho's don't call 'til after midnight!"  
  
"You would know right!"  
  
"Stop pulling my hair!"  
  
"I will when you stop strangling me!"  
  
Chichi laughed nervously. "I'll call you back." She hung up quickly. "So who next?"  
  
"Yamcha's got a date and Krillin NEVER knows the homework assignments."  
  
"We could call Vegeta."  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"No need to get hostile. I see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah tomorrow bye."  
  
Bulma checked the clock, it was still early and she had nothing to do. The phone started ringing. She checked the caller id. It was Vegeta. She frowned, how in the hell did he get her number? Probably from Chichi. But why was he checking up on her? She was not a child.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and gave the phone her most menacing stare hoping that he could feel her hatred. When the phone rang the forth time it was obvious that he wasn't getting the message. So she went downstairs to get away from the constant ringing.  
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
"Oh hi Marlee, what are you still doing here?"  
  
"It's Maron. I left to run some errands for Dr. Briefs and I came back because he's having company."  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"He didn't tell you?"  
  
"No, I don't meet clients. I'm more of the behind the scenes person."  
  
"Ms. Harris is coming."  
  
"Tell me, what is it that you do?"  
  
"I help represent the company or that's what Dr. Briefs tells me."  
  
"Like.?"  
  
"I do important stuff like bring him coffee, pick his clothes from the cleaners, and take notes when clients come over."  
  
'Doesn't sound so important to me.' "Wow, he must really trust you to give you such an important role in this company."  
  
"Dr. Briefs tells me I'm a quick learner."  
  
"I bet you are. Well it's been nice talking to you Mary."  
  
"It's Maron."  
  
"Right." Bulma went back to her room with a headache. What puzzled her was that her dad hardly ever took on interns. He said he needed only experienced personal. What was so special about Maron? Although she seemed pretty nice, she didn't come off all that smart. She kept messing up her name on purpose. Probably out of spite. But she really couldn't blame the girl for what her father did. Even if it was easier.  
  
Bulma was walking around the halls. She had a free period because she was exempt from taking the French Exam. She wanted to leave the school but didn't feel like driving. The young genius walked out the building and sat on a bench under her favorite tree. It was a beautiful tree. It's leaves turned auburn in the fall, it blossomed in the spring and it provided shade in the summer.  
  
But right then Bulma didn't care about the tree. She needed a smoke. She pulled out her cigarettes and tried to click on her lighter but it decided not to cooperate. Someone sat down next to her.  
  
It was Vegeta. He pulled out his favorite black lighter with the gold dragon on it, lit his cigarette, and inhaled deeply.  
  
"Can I get a light?"  
  
-- Go on and get the lighter-  
  
He blew out a smoke ring. "No, smoking is bad for your health."  
  
"Hypocritical prick." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Vegeta went on like she hadn't said anything. "So is starving yourself."  
  
For a second Bulma froze then she laughed lightly. "I don't know where you got that idea-"  
  
"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you haven't been eating anything and you look like shit."  
  
"Oh gee thanks for the compliment."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it-"  
  
"Really? Then why where you acting as if you did not know what I was talking about? If there was nothing wrong with it then why were you trying to hide it?"  
  
Bulma stood up. "I don't appreciate you minding my business."  
  
Vegeta grabbed her arm. "You're killing yourself, and if you don't see that you're more of a moron than I thought."  
  
"You know nothing." She hissed, trying to shake him off.  
  
"Hey you guys."  
  
Vegeta let out an exasperated sigh and let go of Bulma's arm. She shook her arm, trying to get some circulation. "Hey Chi, what are you doing out her here?"  
  
"I left my homework in my car. What are you two doing out here? Are you two skipping? Are you smoking? How many times to I have to tell you smoking is bad for you? It causes all kinds of diseases. Do you want to die ten years from now? Did you ever get your homework?"  
  
"Slow down Chi. I'm just out here cause I don't have to take my exam."  
  
"Oh. Did we have homework because Vegeta didn't know either and I don't want to get a zero because-"  
  
"Chichi, calm down! It's not that serious."  
  
"Oh sure you can say that because everything is easy for you-"  
  
"Please, nothing comes without a price, believe me I know. Now go get your homework before you teacher gets suspicious."  
  
Chichi gasped and ran off. "I completely forgot about that!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "How can you stand that harpy?"  
  
"She is not a harpy."  
  
"Sure she isn't. Look I want you to start eating again."  
  
"And since when do you care about me?"  
  
"Since I realized if you die I'll have no one to argue with."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "You don't know what its like and I'll do anything to forget." She ran into the building. Vegeta let her go. She needed time to think.  
  
Bulma went into her bathroom to get ready for bed. She had seen Maron again when she had gotten home. The intern seemed really nice which made it hard for Bulma to dislike her. Hard but not impossible. She washed her face and brushed her teeth.  
  
She walked out of her bathroom and pulled on some PJ's. Bulma picked up a comb to comb her hair but stopped to look a picture of her and her friends. She looked different then. Her face was fuller and her skin had a healthier glow.  
  
Bulma shook her head. At least she was loosing weight and that's all that mattered. She pulled the comb through her hair and gasped. A chuck of hair came right out. No, maybe she just ripped it out. She ran her hand through her blue locks. More hair came out. She was losing her hair.  
  
Bulma sunk to the ground. Maybe something was wrong with her. She crawled over to her phone and shakily punched in a number that she hadn't dialed in a while.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Vegeta. I need help."  
  
-- Had quite a heavy night-  
  
Bulma fidgeted in her seat, squeezing her legs together as she held her hand up high. "Mrs. Green may I go to the restroom."  
  
"Sure thing Bulma."  
  
She walked quickly to the bathroom. Bulma walked to the back stall. It was the large one went for the handicapped. She found the extra space easier to maneuver in. After wiping herself, she pulled up her pants and was about to leave when she heard two familiar voices.  
  
"I can't believe I ate that much Jen, I feel like a cow."  
  
"I told you not to eat that Cinnabon, Brit."  
  
"I know, I know." She walked into the first stall. Bulma grimaced as she heard what sounded a lot like regurgitating. Brittany walked over to the sink and washed out her mouth. "I feel like I just lost ten pounds. Let's hurry up and go see if Steven finished our math homework."  
  
"Can you believe he actually thought you liked him?"  
  
"I know, what a loser. I mean I am so out of his league. What was he thinking."  
  
Bulma slowly walked out of the stall. She couldn't believe what she just heard. So that was they're secret! That was how they stayed so slim. Well if they could do it so could she.  
  
18 sipped some chocolate milk. "So how do you think you did on Ms. Jones pop quiz?"  
  
Chichi folded her arms. "A good friend would have warned me."  
  
"But that would take all the fun out. Besides since when have been a good anything?"  
  
"I might have flunked and if I did I will strangle you."  
  
"I'm sure it will be out of love."  
  
Krillin frowned. "We had a pop quiz in Ms. Jones class?"  
  
"You would have known had you not fallen asleep."  
  
"I couldn't help it, her class is just so damn boring. You could have at least woke me up."  
  
"And disturb your beauty sleep? Perish the thought."  
  
"If I flunk that class I will hold you accountable."  
  
"If you flunk that class it will only be the outcome of your stupidity."  
  
"Don't make me make a blonde crack."  
  
"Don't get me started on you cue ball."  
  
17 ran across the cafeteria and sat down. He kept looking over his shoulder. "Did I lose them?"  
  
"Who the Jordan sisters?"  
  
"No." He shuddered. "Cheerleaders."  
  
18 flinched. "How did you get out of that one?"  
  
"I jumped out the bathroom window. I barely escaped."  
  
Yamcha shook his head. "Why anyone would want to get away from cheerleaders is beyond me."  
  
"You didn't see their faces. They're beasts!" (no offense to any cheerleaders)  
  
Yamcha had a sleazy smile. "That's the way I like them."  
  
18 pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "How many times to I have to tell you? TMI!" (too much information)  
  
He winked at her. "You know you like it."  
  
"Not even in your dreams."  
  
He shrugged. "It couldn't hurt to try."  
  
Vegeta looked behind him. "You might wanna hide 17, your fan club is coming." 17 slipped out of his seat and under the table.  
  
The Varsity Cheerleaders walked up to their table. Ashley looked around. "Have you seen 17?"  
  
18's eyes narrowed "No."  
  
Samantha flipped her blonde hair. "Are you sure?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No I'm not sure if I have seen my brother. I must have forgotten what he looked like. Oh darn."  
  
Krystal sighed. "Well if you see him tell him we're looking for him."  
  
"I'll warn him for ya."  
  
The cheerleaders turned around. "Maybe we should check the boys' bathroom again."  
  
17 peeked over the top of the table. Once he was positive the coast was clear he sat back in his seat. "Thanks sis."  
  
"You owe me." She downed the rest of her milk and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Hey B."  
  
Bulma sat down with her tray. "Hey."  
  
"You look happy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
-- The moon must have mended my bad mood --  
  
"So...."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"Grrrr." 18 slammed her fists on the table. "TELL ME WHY YOU'RE SO FUCKING HAPPY DAMNIT!" She coughed when she noticed the whole cafeteria was staring at her.  
  
"Must I have a reason?"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"To bad 'cause I don't."  
  
"I know you do and I WILL find out."  
  
"Sure you will." Before 18 could retort, Bulma inhaled her food and started eyeballing Chichi's.  
  
Chichi moved her tray slightly away from her. "Run out of bagels?"  
  
She blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"The bagels, did you run out?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"So did you eat them all or what?"  
  
"We gave them away."  
  
"I thought your mom didn't want to give them away."  
  
"What mom doesn't know won't hurt her. Do you want that roll?"  
  
Chichi stuck her finger in it. "Oh this roll?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Vegeta watched her out the corner of her eye. He was going to make sure that she ate every day. He couldn't have her die on him. Who would he yell at? Who would help him with his French homework when everyone else was busy? Who would give him their fries at lunch? He supposed he might miss her presence. Might. Big might. She was eating, yes, but something still was not right. He would have to keep an eye on her. Which was something he did not enjoy. There were better things he wanted to do with his time and that did not include babysitting.  
  
Bulma stood up. "Gotta go, see ya'll later." She left earlier so that she could make a detour to the girl's bath room. She went to the last stall and listened for a moment for any one who might be around. When she was positive no one would here her, she roughly shoved her finger in her throat, emptying the contents of her stomach. She coughed, whipped off her mouth with some toilet paper and went to wash out her mouth.  
  
This was a great plan. Ingenious. Why hadn't she thought of this before? She could eat what ever she wanted and not gain a single pound. Yes this would work. She would loose weight in no time.  
  
FlamezofDoom: Review!! Constructive criticism always welcome but please don't bitch about my spelling or any OCCness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A few more weeks pass and Bulma stuck to her plan. She made friends with Maron, albeit reluctantly. She tried to hate her but she was so nice and simple minded she found it hard to.  
  
Maron sipped at her Diet Pepsi. "So, what did you do today?"  
  
"Not much you?  
  
"Well, I went to the cleaners to pick up one of Dr. Briefs' suits, the blue one not the black one because I had to take the black one to the tailors because he's loosing weight, did you know that? It surprised me because." Bulma tuned her out and nodded every now and then to show that she was listening, even though she wasn't. ".I got it for 20% off!"  
  
"That's great."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Hm? What do you mean?"  
  
"You look all spacey and stuff."  
  
"Oh nothing. So what were you saying about 20% off?"  
  
"They were the cutest shoes I ever saw. Well that's what I thought about this green pumps but then I saw Shelia wearing them so I had to get some new ones."  
  
Bulma's mind wandered. When she got skinny maybe Yamcha would ask her out. Maybe she would become a cheerleader. She might even be voted most popular or best looking. Maybe both. Everyone would love her. Her dad would accept her and wouldn't hire any more look alike interns. Not that she minded Maron's presence. It was.refreshing. She didn't talk about bitchy teachers, kicking someone's ass, how hungry she was, psychotic cheerleaders, or getting in someone's pants. Actually she mostly talked about nothing.  
  
".and that's where I met the cutest little guy. He's really short and bald and his name is Chillin, Kripin, Krimin,.."  
  
"Krillin?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he goes to your school. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"That's so cool. He is the sweetest guy."  
  
"How long have two been going out?"  
  
"Oh." She looked at the clock. "four hours."  
  
Well that explained why she didn't know about it. "I thought you were going out with Chet."  
  
"Oh yeah I am aren't I?"  
  
"You mean you have two boyfriends?!"  
  
"I guess so. Oh I just completely forgot about him. I have to call him up and tell him I can't see him anymore because I'm seeing someone else. What was his number again?"  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
"Oh well. I'll just tell him when I see him. So what about you, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have someone in mind?"  
  
She blushed. "Well."  
  
"Oh, spill!"  
  
"His name is Yamcha and he has short spiky black hair and dark brown eyes and tanned skin and he is so cool and he would never like a girl like me."  
  
"Wow it sounds like you really like this guy. What do you mean he would never like a girl like you?"  
  
"I mean look at me. He likes popular, beautiful, skinny girls."  
  
"Nonsense, you're a nice girl."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Nice means ugly and you know it."  
  
"No it doesn't. Why do you keep downing yourself, B?"  
  
"I'm not downing, I just know the truth is all."  
  
She shook her head. "No you don't. You have this warped image of yourself."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes. You. Do." She said firmly.  
  
Bulma was about to protest when the phone rang. Maron bounced over to the phone. "Hello, you have reached the Briefs residence. Maron speaking."  
  
"Oh hey baby."  
  
"Talking to Bra."  
  
"You know the girl from your school."  
  
"Well she knows you."  
  
"Aqua hair, cerulean eyes."  
  
"No I have sky blue hair and light blue eyes."  
  
"She's an intern here like me."  
  
"Bra."  
  
"See I told you she knew you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Eight tomorrow."  
  
"See you there."  
  
"Bye baby." Maron hung up. "Krimin, has such a bad memory. For some reason he didn't remember you until I described you."  
  
Bulma laughed nervously. "Yeah he always was forgetful."  
  
"We have a date for tomorrow."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Club Candi. You should come."  
  
"No this is you two's first date. Maybe we can go some other time."  
  
"Well.okay."  
  
Bulma got out of her chair. "I got to go to bed. 'Night." She started walking up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, do you like live here?"  
  
"Well my parents are good friends with the Briefs. That's how I got this job."  
  
"Oh, okay. Good night."  
  
Bulma walked down the hall deep in thought. When Maron was on the phone she was afraid she would find out that she wasn't who she said she was. When she had first introduced herself she only talked to her to wheedle some information out of her. Now they were friends and Bulma felt torn. Should she tell her that she lied about who she was and have her get angry at her or let her find out later and lose a friend? She would have to think this over. Until then she will have to get some sleep.  
  
Bulma sat down next to Chichi. "Hey."  
  
"Hey girl, you look tired."  
  
"Yeah, I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately. Dad's been working me a lot."  
  
"Like an intern perhaps?" Krillin asked slyly.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Tell me Bulma do you a middle name?"  
  
Chichi frowned. "Everyone knows she doesn't." (I wouldn't know if she did have a middle name or not. If she does let me know please!)  
  
"Oh, I could have sworn it was Bra."  
  
Bulma gave him a warning look. "Well you sworn wrong."  
  
"Funny, that's not what my girlfriend said."  
  
"She must have me confused with someone else. Besides how long have you known your girlfriend? A day?"  
  
"That has nothing to do with it."  
  
"It has everything to do with it. You don't know if she messed up my name. Hell she can't even your name right. She keeps calling you Krimin, Kripin or my absolute favorite- Chillin."  
  
Vegeta threw his head back and laughed. "Your own woman doesn't know your name huh Chillin?"  
  
17 smirked. "That's pathetic, Kripin."  
  
Bulma felt sort of bad for embarrassing him. Sort of. Well, he did start it. Krillin turned red. "Oh yeah, well here's a picture of her." He pulled out his wallet and shoved a picture at them.  
  
They all started drooling. "Wow she's really pretty."  
  
Chichi gave Goku a glare that could burn water. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "She's not as pretty as you, Chi."  
  
Her face softened. "Really?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Aw you're so sweet."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and took the fries off Bulma's tray. She gave him a look but didn't say anything. Bulma checked her watch. "I've gotta go. See ya'll later." She dumped her tray and left.  
  
Krillin frowned. "She's been leaving early lately."  
  
Goku shrugged. "Maybe she wants to do some extra credit."  
  
"For study hall?"  
  
"Maybe she could.um.help the librarians or something."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. These where the people he chose to hang out with. What the hell was he thinking? He tuned out their conversation and started listening to other people's.  
  
"I can't believe I ate that much." It was one of those stalking cheerleaders that made up 17's fan club. What was her name? Jamie.Jessica.Jennifer. J something or another.  
  
"I know I'm stuffed."  
  
"Let's go to the bathroom and get rid of all this fat."  
  
Disgusted, Vegeta stopped listening abruptly. Where they talking about taking a shit? No that couldn't be it. Cheerleaders didn't even admit that they sweat why would they talk about that? Besides, that didn't get rid of fat. But what could they do in the bathroom that would get rid of fat? Vegeta stood up and ran out the cafeteria.  
  
"What's wrong with Vegeta?" Krillin asked.  
  
Goku shrugged. "That's how Vegeta is."  
  
Vegeta ran down the hall. Why the hell did the girls' bathroom have to be so far away? Did they need the exercise or something? He had to hurry up and stop Bulma. Who the hell did she think she is? Killing herself like that. She was no superwoman. She couldn't survive everything. How come every time he tried to save her she risked her life again? First the smoking, then not eating and now this. How could he be so stupid? Why hadn't he seen this before? Did he actually think she would listen to him? He checked the bathroom but she was in there. Vegeta ran up the stairs. Whatever she did she would have to watch it. She might make it seem like he cared. He cared about no one, but he didn't want to here everyone crying about how they missed her when she died.  
  
-- Go on baby you be the hero --  
  
He ran into the girl's bathroom. Bulma was in there washing out her mouth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I should ask the same about you. Last time I checked you weren't a chick but a lot can happen in five minutes."  
  
"Yeah like throwing up your lunch."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Come on Bulma stop fucking with me. I caught you."  
  
She threw up her hands. "You're right, you caught me washing out my mouth. Big whoop."  
  
"How can you be so fucking stupid?! Don't you know you're killing yourself?!"  
  
"All I know is that I'm losing weight."  
  
"Why do you want to lose weight so bad? Is that all your life is worth? Take a look in the mirror Bulma. You look like you have one foot in the grave."  
  
"I look fine."  
  
"Listen to me dammit! You're gonna die. This will kill you quicker then smoking those cancer sticks!"  
  
Bulma walked past him. "Last time I checked you weren't my father so get out of my business. I'll do as I please."  
  
He grabbed her arm. "Would you stop thinking about yourself for one second? Girls die every day from this. Do you know who you would leave behind? Your friends and family."  
  
"No one cares about me."  
  
"Can you look me in the eye and tell me that Chichi doesn't care? 18? Goku? 17? Krillin?"  
  
"Oh yeah what about you, huh? You being Mr. Righteous? What the fuck about you?"  
  
-- And why all that?--  
  
"If you die I swear to Kami I'll kill you." Vegeta let go of her arm and walked out.  
  
Chichi ran a hand through her hair. "I think I flunked that Calculus test."  
  
18 rolled her eyes. "You did fine.  
  
"No I didn't. I could have study more. I could have taken better notes. I c- "  
  
"Chichi, shut up. Worrying isn't good for you health."  
  
"Neither is smoking but that doesn't stop you."  
  
"Hey, if I want to die of cancer that's my business."  
  
Goku leaned over. "Chi, do you want that roll?"  
  
"Oh this one?" She poked her finger through it.  
  
"Yeah." She sweatdropped and handed it to him.  
  
Bulma sat down. "So Kripin, how'd your date go?"  
  
Krillin flushed with anger at his new nickname. "Why didn't you just ask her?"  
  
"Because I don't see her until the afternoon."  
  
"Then ask her then."  
  
"Oh is our little Krippy Wippy Kins being antisocial."  
  
18 smirked. "Leave him alone, he's just PMSing."  
  
Krillin growled. "Do NOT make me make a blonde crack."  
  
"Don't get me started on you shorty."  
  
He huffed. "It's not my fault I got screwed when it came to genes."  
  
"Or looks." 17 muttered under his breath. Everyone laughed except for Krillin.  
  
Krillin pointed behind him. "There goes a cheerleader!" 17's eyes grew wide and he ducked under the table.  
  
After a while 17 peeked over the table. When he saw that there wasn't any cheerleaders he slid back in his seat. "Asshole."  
  
"Just doing my job."  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta, dumped her fries on his tray, and stood up. "I've gotta go. I'll see ya'll later." She threw her tray away and walked out the cafeteria.  
  
Vegeta was torn. Should he go and stop her and raise suspicions? Or should he let her go and confront her later? Running out of the cafeteria like a crazy ass two days in a row is a little strange, even for him. After thinking about it for two seconds he stood up abruptly and muttered. "Gotta take a piss."  
  
Chichi wrinkled up her nose. "TMI."  
  
Vegeta walked causally out the cafeteria until he got to the doors then he broke out in a run. He checked the first bathroom incase she tried to trick him. Bulma was in the last stall. He kicked open the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"What does it look like?! I'm losing weight so mind your damn business! Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?"  
  
"Because if I let you die-"  
  
"I then I almost got 17's phone number!" It was Jennifer.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! Can you believe that Brit?"  
  
"I wish I was you."  
  
"Yeah a lot of people do."  
  
Brittany walked into the first stall. And from the sounds Vegeta could guess what she was doing. He glanced at Bulma, wondering if this was how she got this dumb idea.  
  
"OMG!!!"  
  
"What is it Brit?" Jen walked into the stall and screamed. "Blood!! What's wrong with you?! Are you sick?! Why didn't you tell me?! Do you have an STD?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on lets get you to the nurse quick!"  
  
Bulma's face was pale. "She threw up blood?" She whispered, horrified.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "And that could have been you." She slid down the wall and started to cry. He fidgeted, he hated it when people cried. "Look, if you want to lose weight so bad I could train you." She peered up at him with puffy red rimmed eyes. "It'll be hard work though, and we all know what a lazy ass you are." Angry, she threw a punch at him. He easily caught it and chuckled. "We'll have to work on that too."  
  
-- Let's laugh at my silly temper --  
  
She rolled her eyes too scared to be upset. "Whatever."  
  
Vegeta let go of her hand. "We can do it over Winter Break."  
  
"Really over winter break?"  
  
"We have three weeks and it always snows so we get two more weeks off. That's over a month."  
  
"My parents will be on a business trip during winter break. Do you want to stay at my house? We've got plenty of room and there is a training room at my house, but no one really uses it."  
  
"I'll have to think about it." Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
Bulma sipped her tea. "So how did your date go last night?"  
  
Maron rubbed her face. "Let's just say it was a long, long night."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Ok, so he came and picked me up on time. I looked really cute, let me tell ya. I had on this green tube dress with green pumps. Anyways we get to the club and I see Chad-"  
  
"Chet."  
  
"-Chet with another chick!"  
  
"No!" Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"I know! So I acted like he wasn't there."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I sat on Krillin's lap."  
  
"Did he see you?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He was all like, hey that's my chick. And the skeezer he was sitting with was like, but Chad-"  
  
"Chet."  
  
"-Chet I thought I was your chick. He said, yeah you are. I was like oh no. So I whispered something in Krillin's ear and he started laughing. Not a goofy laugh but a sexy one."  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"That I saw some ho on the corner wearing the same outfit she was."  
  
"Krillin likes chick insults?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't that the coolist! Well anyway Chet got all jealous and stood up but the little skank was sitting on his lap so she fell flat on her face!! A Chet was like look little man you need to roll up off my woman. Krillin was like this woman has a name and if she is your woman why is she here with me? Chet swung at him but Krillin caught his fist and threw him into the bar!!"  
  
"I thought you were in his lap."  
  
"I was!!!"  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"Well Chet passed out and then the skeezer tried to hit on MY Krillin!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I know! So I asked Krillin to dance, and boy can he dance!"  
  
"I didn't know Krillin could dance!"  
  
"Mean neither!"  
  
"Maron, you've only known him for two days."  
  
"But I feel like I've known him for a long time. I think that this relationship will last for a long time."  
  
"How long was your longest relationship?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks?!"  
  
"Yeah that is a long time isn't it. I thought I loved Chad until I met Krillin."  
  
"Chet."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "You are so fickle."  
  
"Wha.?"  
  
"You can't be with one man for more two weeks!"  
  
"So! How long was your longest relationship?"  
  
"I never had a boyfriend." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I never had a boyfriend, ok!"  
  
"WHAT?! How is that possible, that defies all the laws of nature! How old are you?"  
  
"17."  
  
"Girl your not."  
  
"No I am NOT gay! Didn't I tell you I had a crush on Yamcha?!"  
  
"Well, you could like both-"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Touchy. So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Yamcha."  
  
"There is nothing to do."  
  
"Come on, I know you. You have a plan."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Oh spill!!"  
  
"Vegeta is coming over during Winter Break to train me so I can lose weight."  
  
"So this Vegeta guy, what is he like?"  
  
"He is a complete bastard, a cocky asshole that thinks he can mind other people's business."  
  
"What does he look like? Is he a hotty?"  
  
Bulma frowned. "I dunno I know thought about it I guess."  
  
"What do you mean you never thought about it?!"  
  
"Well the only guy I really paid that kind of attention to was Yamcha."  
  
Maron shook her head. "You are so totally weird? Has anyone ever told you that?"  
  
"Everyday, Maron, everyday." 


	4. Chapter 4

Flamez---Whoa I FINALLY reviewed. For your patience I'm writing TWO count them TWO chapters!! YEAH!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Guess what Bulma!"  
  
"What Maron?"  
  
"I met this really hot guy at this baseball game."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's really sexy. He has this tanned skin and short spiky hair. His name is.um.Yamchan, Yamuha, Yamma."  
  
"Yamcha?!"  
  
"Yeah that's it, do you know him?"  
  
"That's the guy I had a crush on!!"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry girl I didn't know-"  
  
"Don't worry about it you can date him if you want to. I don't care."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aw thanks B you're the greatest!"  
  
"Did you break up with your boyfriend yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah I have a boyfriend don't I?! What's his name? Chillin.?"  
  
"I can't believe you! His name is Krillin. You could remember it perfectly fine two days ago."  
  
"Wow its been that long, huh? No wonder I can't remember his name."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Just don't forget to breakup with him. And don't break his heart, he's a good guy."  
  
"Ok, B." There was a buzzing sound.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That's the beeper Dr. Briefs got me. I've gotta go see what he wants. Catch ya later."  
  
"Bye." Bulma sat back in the chair. Why the hell would he give her a beeper? She didn't have an important job. Hell, all the girl did was his shopping! And the lab was just down the hall. Was her father getting so lazy that he refused to walk down the hall to tell Maron what he wanted?  
  
Bulma stood up. She would have to find out what he wanted. Silently she crept down the hall. She heard two low voices. When she peeked around the corner she saw the last thing she'd ever wanted to see.  
  
In complete shock, Bulma stumbled down the hall. What the fuck just happened?! What the fuck just happened?! Was she finally losing her mind? Did she need a new prescription? Slowly the information registered in her brain.  
  
It was her father.  
  
And Miss Harris.  
  
Kissing.  
  
But why? Why would her father cheat on her mom? Bulma of all people knows that her mother wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but she knew they loved each other. It wasn't that he got over her mother because she was getting old. Bunny looked just like she did when they married over twenty years ago. So what could it be? Maybe he was just feeling old and wanted to prove that he was still a young spirit. But that didn't sound like her father. Then again there seems to be a lot that she didn't know about him.  
  
And Miss Harris. Why in Kami's great green earth would she want to kiss her father? Dr. Briefs was old enough to be, well, her dad. Why would she go for an old guy? Maybe she didn't like him maybe she wanted his money. Those types of situations weren't unusual. A young girl would date or even marry a rich old guy and wait for him to croak so she could get all his money.  
  
This was too much for her. She needed to get out to clear her head. Bulma packed some clothes and grabbed her keys. She jumped into her blue CTS (I love that car!!) and slammed onto the gas pedal. She dialed 18's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey girl. I need to get out the house. Can I crash at your place?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"See ya in two."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Bulma hung up and stopped at a red light. Her phone started ringing again. She checked the caller ID. It was Maron. The last person she wanted to talk to right now. She turned off her phone and threw it in the back seat. She turned sharply into 18's drive way.  
  
18 opened the door. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
Bulma picked up her bags out of her trunk and walked into the house. "Is 17 here?"  
  
"Naw."  
  
"Gero?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, cause what I'm gonna tell you, you can't tell anybody except Chi."  
  
"I swear I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Well it all started when Maron-"  
  
"Krillin's girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh I'm getting to that. She met Yamcha at some baseball game and forgot she even had a boyfriend."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It gets worse. She hooked up with him and she never broke up with Krillin."  
  
"She has two boyfriends?"  
  
"Yup. Then she gets a page from the father on the beeper that he gave her."  
  
"He gave her a beeper?"  
  
"I was wondering the same thing. So she walks down the hall go see what he wants. After sitting there for a while curiosity got the better of me so I go to see what they were talking about. And girl, guess what I saw."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Miss Harris."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And dad."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Kissing."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I know! I couldn't believe it! I just had to get out the house. And on the way here she called me but I didn't answer."  
  
"That's some shit."  
  
"I know. I was already pissed at him for letting her think Maron was me."  
  
"No he didn't!"  
  
"Oh yes he did. I was so mad I burned his pictures."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"But I got over it after a couple of weeks, I thought that if I was the perfect daughter then he would be proud to be my father ya know?"  
  
18 nodded sympathetically. "I know exactly what you mean. I gave up on that with my dad years ago."  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking. But can I stay here a couple of days?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Let's stop talking 'bout all this depressing shit. Let's watch a movie and eat some ice cream."  
  
"No I can't have any ic-"  
  
"I have your favorite."  
  
"Well.one bite won't kill me."  
  
18 went into the kitchen and came back with two one pint containers of ice cream and two spoons. After they finished eating, they sat back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. 18 sat up. "I forgot to tell you. I finally broke into 17's room."  
  
"And it only took you 17 years."  
  
"Not funny, that password whooped my ass."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Strangely enough it was pyrotechnic."  
  
"Huh, that's not strange at all. He's always setting things on fire."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You mean you didn't know? I know you didn't have Tech Ed with him like I did but surely you've heard the stories."  
  
She shook her head. "The only stories I hear are the Home Ec stories cause I have the period after him."  
  
"He was the only student in Orange Star High to set the strawberry jam on fire. How the hell does someone 'accidentally' set jam on fire?"  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
"So what's in his room?"  
  
"I dunno. I was just about to see when you showed up. So do you want to check it out?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
They walked quietly up the stairs even though no one else was around. 18 stopped at the black door at the end of he hallway. For years she had tried to get into his room. Trying to figure out what he was doing when he locked himself in there for hours at a time. Now she was finally going to find out. She opened the door and stepped in.  
  
The walls were black making the room very dark. Above is black bed was the number 17 burned on the wall. His collection of liters hung from the ceiling. Randomly placed posters of girls in bikinis posing on cars covered the walls. There where several burn marks on the carpet where he probably dropped a liter on accident.  
  
"Whoa, my bros actually normal. And all this time I thought he was doing something weird in her. All that worrying for nothing."  
  
Bulma frowned looking over the girls shoulder. "That's normal?"  
  
"Of course. I myself carved 18 over my bed with my favorite switch blade. Got quite a collection hanging from my ceiling."  
  
"That's..disturbing."  
  
"Nonsense." She ushered her out the room and closed the door.  
  
Bulma smacked her head. 18 glanced at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I left my history report at home. I have to go get it. It's due tomorrow before the first bell."  
  
"Hurry back and try not to bump into any assholes."  
  
She smiled. "I'll do my best to avoid them." Bulma hopped into her car and sped down the street. After parking her car in front of the house she crept inside hoping not to be noticed.  
  
Maron was sitting at the table with puffy red rimmed eyes. "Bulma?"  
  
She glared coldly down at her. "What?"  
  
Maron started ran up to her. "I what Dr. Briefs wanted and he kissed Ms. Harris!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Are you sure you set it up?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw what happened Maron and it didn't look like you were trying to stop him!"  
  
"I was in shock, I ran!"  
  
"Right, and you didn't think to tell me?"  
  
"I'm telling the truth! Why don't you believe me?!"  
  
"Because you're a backstabber!"  
  
"How am I a backstabber?!"  
  
"You cheated on Krillin with Yamcha, the guy you knew I had a crush on!"  
  
"You said it was okay!"  
  
"And then you let that-that-that whore kiss my father!"  
  
"What? Your father? What are you talking about Bra?"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My real name is Bulma. I lied when I said I was an intern."  
  
"But why would you lie about something like that?"  
  
"I don't owe you any explanations. I thought you were my friend though but its obvious I thought wrong. And if you will excuse me I have some shit I need to get then I'm getting the hell out of here." Bulma stomped up the stairs got her things and walked right past her without saying a word. She wanted to give her the finger but her hands were full.  
  
18 opened the door. "So how'd it go?"  
  
"I ran into Maron."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I still can't believe she-" 18 put a finger to her lips and pointed to her brother that was listening intently to their conversations while pretending to watch TV. "-wore my skirt without asking."  
  
"I know me neither but like I said lets not talk about it anymore it won't change what happened."  
  
Bulma lowered her voice. "What am I gonna tell mom?"  
  
"I'd tell her, she deserves to know." 18 whispered.  
  
"I know but-" There was a loud thud. 17 had been leaning over the side of the couch to hear their conversation and fell over the side in the process.  
  
He stood up and brushed off his clothes. "Nice weather we're having today."  
  
Bulma frowned. "It's almost winter, it's about twenty degrees out there."  
  
"Maybe I like the cold."  
  
"Riiigghhhttt. Sure you do."  
  
18 shook her head. "He must've been dropped a few times on the head as a baby or he was switched at birth."  
  
Bulma nodded. "I'd go for the latter."  
  
She chuckled. "Let's go to my room where there's less eyes and ears."  
  
17 plopped on the couch. "Like you ever talk about anything interesting."  
  
18 and Bulma gave him a oh-that's-what-you-think look before going upstairs to 18's room.  
  
After spending about two weeks at 18's house Bulma ran out of clothes. Usually she would just go shopping for some new ones but in her hasty departure she left all her credit cards. So after school she drove back to her place.  
  
Bulma tapped the steering wheel absentmindedly. Lately she had been keeping busy with keeping her mind off the "Maron Problem" but now that she was alone she had time to think about it. Was she wrong for blowing up at Maron like that? She had only seen about a second after leaving. Maron could have been telling the truth. Thinking it over for a while she felt really bad about what she said. If what she was saying is true she really needed her but she yelled at her instead.  
  
The young genius frowned. But what if she was lying? Whispered the dark corner of her mind. What if *she* was taking advantage of *you*? Maybe she is trying to help Ms. Harris steal your dad from your mom. You know how Maron is. She sees what she wants and she goes after it. She wants to steal your family from you. No matter whose heart she breaks. Remember Krillin. Remember her stealing Yamcha from you. Maron can't be trusted.  
  
But Maron would never try to hurt you purposely. Whispered the other part of her mind. She forgot you had a crush on Yamcha. And you did say it was okay. She was always kind to you. She only sees the good in you and this is how you repay her? What you said to her was a slap in the face.  
  
Shut up! Hissed the dark corner. You know nothing! Don't you see she's just trying to make you feel bad. Aren't you tired of feeling bad? You should stop letting people walk all over you. Stand up for yourself! And the perfect way to start is with the "Maron Problem"!  
  
Don't you see? You are only getting mad at Maron and not your father. You are trying to blame things on other people. It is not her fault he kissed her.  
  
Who said he kissed her. She might have been taking advantage of him. She knows he has money. How long have you known this girl? And how long have you known your father? Blood is thicker than water.  
  
Come on Bulma you know Maron. She's so slow she probably wouldn't ever think of doing something like that. That's not the type of person she is. Bulma hit her head on her steering wheel. She had made a mistake. She had been covering up what her father did with being angry at Maron. Damn, she hated it when she was wrong.  
  
She pulled into the driveway and walked inside. Maron was sitting at the kitchen table staring blankly into her diet Pepsi. Bulma stood out of her view not quite sure what to do. Was she still upset? She wouldn't be surprised if she wanted nothing to do with her. Well she couldn't hide in the shadows forever. Inhaling deeply she walked into the kitchen.  
  
-- Are you still mad at me? -  
  
"Hey Maron." Bulma said hesitantly.  
  
She looked up at her with watery eyes. "I've been thinking about what you said and you were so right. I should've known that you would be upset about me hooking up with Yamcha and that you were lying just to make me happy. I should've stopped them an-"  
  
"No Maron I was wrong. I should have been there for you but instead I yelled at you and accused you of kissing him back. I was horrible and I'm sorry."  
  
-- Let's put it all away and-  
  
Maron swept her up in a hug and cried in Bulma's shoulder. "I was so shocked I don't know what to do! It was so hard to get this intern job and if I quit then I'll never have a office job because-because I'm stupid!!! Wahhhh!!"  
  
"No that's not true." Kami would understand if she lied to make her feel better. "You can do plenty of things without this internship."  
  
"Really like what?"  
  
"Transferring calls, typing, filing, copying. See you could be a secretary!"  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"Yes. So why don't you just quit now and go get a paying job?"  
  
"Because my dad said if a lost this internship then he'd kick me out the house! Don't you see I have nowhere else to go?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Huh uh."  
  
"You could live in the guest apartments on the other side of our property."  
  
"I don't want to impose."  
  
"No, it wouldn't be any trouble. The guest apartments have their own kitchen, bathroom, pool, driveway, cable, AC and a game room."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You can stay there for as long as you like."  
  
"What would you parents think?"  
  
"They won't even notice. Besides those apartments are for my guests and you are my guest."  
  
"You're such a great friend Bra!"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name is Bulma." Maron blinked at her. "Never mind. So did you break up with Krillin yet?"  
  
"Who? Oh you mean Krimin! No I forgot all about him."  
  
"So you've been going out with Yamcha and Krillin at the same time for two weeks!" Only really surprised because she didn't hear Yamcha brag about it.  
  
"Well no not really. I never called Yamcha so I haven't had the chance to make a date."  
  
"Why don't you call Krillin up and break up with him."  
  
"What's his number?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "224-6670."  
  
Maron dialed the number. "Hello."  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I was going through some things."  
  
"It's not important anymore. I took that time to think some things over and I think we should break up."  
  
"Because."  
  
"Well.the truth?"  
  
"I just lost interest."  
  
"No."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Does he have proof?"  
  
"See?"  
  
"We can still be friends."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
Bulma bit her lip. "How did he take it?"  
  
"He asked me why I didn't call him and what I was going through. And then when I told him that I wanted to break up he was like why. I said because and he said because isn't a reason. And then I told him I lost interest and he was like was it something he did. Then he was like is it another guy he said Yamcha was dropping hints about him getting with me but he didn't have any proof. I said we could be friends but Krillin didn't sound like he wanted to be friends."  
  
"But you were cheating on Krillin with Yamcha."  
  
"But he doesn't need to know."  
  
Bulma gave her a look. "Krillin sees Yamcha everyday of course he's gonna find out!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
She shook her head. "Why don't you go to the lab and tell dad that you quit."  
  
"I don't want to go in there alone." She bit her lip and stared at her shoes. "I have been avoiding him these past weeks. I tell him I'm doing something for Mrs. Briefs and keep walking like I'm busy."  
  
"I'll be right behind you. If he tries anything I'll bust his lip."  
  
Maron gasped. "But that's your father!"  
  
"That man is no father of mind. Now go and quit!"  
  
"Ok, ok I'm going!" Maron walked down the hall and knocked on the lab door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She hesitated. Bulma gave her a thumbs up. Maron took a deep breath and walked in. "Hello Dr. Briefs."  
  
"Oh hello Maron what brings you here?" He walked towards her slowly.  
  
Nervous, she backed up. "W-well what I came here for was-was-" She stuttered growing even more nervous because he was slowly backing her into a corner. "Was that I wanted to quit." Maron gasped when her back bumped into the door.  
  
Dr. Briefs was getting WAY too close for comfort. "Why do you want to quit?"  
  
"Because-because I-" Maron fell backwards when the door opened.  
  
Bulma stood there with her face red and her fists balled at her sides with a murderous look on her face. "You bastard! Not only did you cheat on mom who has been nothing but faithful but you cheat on her with an unwilling minor, you ass! Lay one hand on her and I swear to Kami I will disembowel you and choke you with it myself! Come on Maron, lets leave." Maron got up and hid behind her. Bulma started walking down the hall.  
  
"Bulma?" Her dad called. "Bulma. Bulma! BULMA!!"  
  
Bulma cringed but kept walking. Standing up to her father had been the hardest thing she ever had to do. He was the man that taught her how to ride a bike. He was there when the next door neighbors had made fun of her. In fact she wouldn't even have had the courage if it hadn't been her best friend. She was partly disgusted with herself for not interrupting sooner. She still couldn't believe he would try to push up on a minor. She was scared, how many times do you curse out your father? It wasn't like he could kick her out though. Bulma had invented half of CC products, including the popular capsules, and had a patent on them. So he could kick her out if he wished but he also be kissing half of the CC fortune and clients goodbye. Bulma had enough money stashed away to live on her own but she wanted to wait until she finished her senior year.  
  
Now she felt slightly braver, she could stand up for her friends, if not herself, when need be. Bulma didn't think she would cuss out her dad again but the fact that she knew that she could made her feel a little better about herself. What Bulma didn't know was if she should break the news to her mom. It could ruin their relationship. Then again it could already be ruined. Why else would dad go hit on some other woman?  
  
Bulma turned to Maron. "Wait for me in the car. You'll be safe, trust me." She nodded and disappeared through the door. Bulma turned and started climbing the stairs. Her parents room was on the other side of the complex on the third floor. She could have taken the elevator but she needed the exercise. At least that was she has been telling herself when in reality she was just stalling. When she reached the door, way too quickly, she knocked.  
  
"Come in!" Bunny practically sang.  
  
Slowly she opened the door and poked her head in. Her mother looked so cheery she didn't want to tell her but she knew that she had to. "There's something important that I have to tell you."  
  
"Have a seat dear."  
  
Bulma sat down next to her. "Well what I have to tell you, you might not want to hear."  
  
"We can't know that for sure unless you tell me."  
  
She sighed. Her mother had the strangest yet startlingly rational logic. "There's easy way to say this but here goes. That new intern Maron with the blue hair, well she went to go see what dad wanted. and.he.well.he kissed Ms. Harris. When Marron went to quit he was all over her. And she's only 17, like me. She was so upset she was crying and very shaken up. Mom, dad's cheating on you." She held her breath and studied her mother's face.  
  
-- Waiting for you to be react -  
  
Bunny blinked a couple times and then to Bulma's surprise laughed. "You must be mistaken."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Your father would never do anything like that! Never!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"You're mistaken."  
  
"I saw-"  
  
"You're mistaken."  
  
"He-"  
  
"You're mistaken."  
  
Bulma sighed and kissed her on the cheek. "You're right, what was I thinking? Look I'm going to be staying at 18's for a while is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure sweetie!"  
  
Bulma got up and walked out. After seeing her look so happy she almost felt guilty for having to break the news to her. Then the look on her face when she told her was the look of grim determination. It was as if she could convince Bulma that he wasn't cheating then it never happened. It looked like Bunny believed was she said. She doesn't believe he would do that to her. And Bulma, like a coward, could not bear to ruin her happiness.  
  
Bulma walked out to the car. "We're gonna stay at 18's house for a while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just can be in that house with that man any longer! So do you want to pick up some clothes or something?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Westwood Apartments." The drive there was silent. Bulma was deep in thought about her situation. And Kami knows what Maron was thinking about. She pulled into the parking space. Maron walked up to the door and pulled out her key. She had to struggle to push the door open because all the glass bottles where in the way.  
  
On the couch was a lanky man with green hair combed over his retreating hair line, bloodshot glassy blue eyes, and sweat stained clothes. He looked at her. "What are you doing here so early? Who the hell is she?" He voice had a drunken slur.  
  
"That's Bra-"  
  
"What kind of name is that?"  
  
Bulma frowned. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
He stood up. "I don't know who the hell you are missy but no one talks down at me in my home."  
  
She turned to Maron. "Go get all your things." She nodded and went into a back room.  
  
The man narrowed his eyes. "What's going on here?" He took a long swig from his beer can.  
  
"Maron is moving out."  
  
"Maron is my daughter and I says she ain't going no where."  
  
"I don't know you or what goes on this household and frankly sir it's none of my Kami damned business-"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"-but what goes on in my house is my business. I feel that she is not in a positive home environment and it is my job that to see that she gets a good home."  
  
"This would be a good home if she wasn't such a damn slut. She couldn't get a decent paying job except being a whore but she is one already and doesn't get paid for that!"  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way."  
  
"What's that suppose ta mean?"  
  
"Let me word this so that you can understand. You're an ass!"  
  
He turned red. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH?!"  
  
"You're fired."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you work for capsule corp?"  
  
"No I'm a janitor for the West City Mall."  
  
"Yeah well I own the damn mall and I say you're fired jackass." Maron came in with her bags. "I hope you burn in hell for the rest of eternity. Come on Maron. Don't worry about your furniture, I'll by you some new furniture." Bulma turned around and walked out with Maron trailing behind her. When they got to her car, Maron's dad stuck his head out the window.  
  
"Don't you ever come back you little bitch! You are a whore just like your mama, I hope you die like she did to!" He threw some beer bottles at them but he was too drunk to hit them.  
  
Bulma stepped on the gas pedal. She had no idea that her dad would be like that. Maron seemed so careful and happy all the time. She glanced at her, she saw no bruises. How was she supposed to know this was going on? And she thought her dad was awful. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Bulma pulled into 18's driveway. "We'll stay here for a while."  
  
Maron bit her lip. "Are you sure it's okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure, 18's cool."  
  
Bulma rang the doorbell. 18 opened the door. "Hey did you get your clothes?" Her eyes narrowed. "What the hell is she doing here? Do you want to me kick her ass?"  
  
"No, no! She's cool!" Bulma explained what happened.  
  
"I can't believe he'd cheat on your mom!"  
  
She shook her head. "I know, but lets not talk about that right now."  
  
"Yeah ok come on in." They walked into the house. "Oh yeah, 17's got one of his lil' ho's over."  
  
17 glared at her over the couch. "Yeah you should know right?" She growled and threw a knife at him. He just tilted his head to the side, the knife stuck in the wall. "Is that all you got?"  
  
"Be careful, next time I'll be sure not to miss." She hissed icily through clenched teeth.  
  
"Whatever." 17 went back to making out with some chick he brought home.  
  
"Get a room!" She turned to Maron. "All men are whores."  
  
Bulma laughed. "Maron is going out with Yamcha."  
  
18 threw her head back and laughed. After calming downing she wiped away some tears. "I needed that." Maron frowned not knowing what they were laughing about. Yamcha had seemed sweet. "I thought he was going out with that blonde cheerleader."  
  
"Who, Stacey?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Shelly?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sheila?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Paige?"  
  
"Yeah I think that her."  
  
"I thought he was going out with the Jordan sisters."  
  
"All five?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Huh. I don't know who the hell the boy is with anymore."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"So Maron do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Do you have any diet Pepsi?"  
  
"Um no."  
  
"Ok, no thanks." 18 looked at Bulma who just shrugged. Outside was screeching tires. 18 poked her head out the window. There was a little boy no older than 5 with a bright red hair and blue eyes.  
  
Frowning she opened up the door. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
The boy looked at her with blank eyes. "Hello my name is Juurokugou but everyone calls me 16 (I really don't know what 16 in Japanese is, I just guessed. If anyone knows please tell me what it is). My mother left me here because she said I wasn't her responsibility anymore."  
  
"Oh and just whose responsibility are you?"  
  
"My mother said I'm my father's because he won't pay the child support."  
  
"And who's your dad?"  
  
16 pulled out a crinkled photograph out of his pocket. "I don't know who my father is, all I have is this picture."  
  
18 glared at the picture for a moment. "Dad! There's some boy who says he's your kid!"  
  
There was an explosion from the basement and a few curses could be heard. The door burst open. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE WHEN I AM WORKING?!?!?!?!"  
  
"This boy says he's your kid."  
  
Dr. Gero looked him up and down. "Who's your mom?"  
  
"Aki (A-key) Onaki (Own-a-kay)."  
  
His eye twitched and he started muttering to himself. "I can't believe that little bitch dumped the little fuck on me."  
  
17 had long left his flavor of the day on the couch and was now behind 18. "Isn't that the woman he cheated on mom with?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
Dr. Gero angrily dialed a number. "TAKE YOUR DAMN KID BACK!!"  
  
Her voice was so loud they could hear it ten feet away. "HE'S YOUR KID TOO!!"  
  
"HE'S YOUR RESPONSIBITY!!"  
  
"OH YEAH?! IT WAS YOUR RESPONSIBITY TO PAY THE CHILD SUPPORT BUT YOU FOUND IT NESSACARY NOT TO!!"  
  
"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE TO DUMB THAT LITTLE FUCK ON ME!!! I HAVE ENOUGH OF THEM ALREADY!!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAD TO TAKE CARE OF THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES!!! SINCE YOU WON'T PAY UP THEN YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM FOR NOW ON!" Click. She hung up.  
  
Extremely pissed off, he dialed the number a second time. It kept ringing. And ringing. And ringing. He hung up, now way beyond pissed, and dialed again. The phone was off the hook. Gero threw the phone at the wall, it shattered spraying tiny pieces of plastic and wiring everywhere. He turned to the boy. "You can stay here, for now, but keep the fuck out of my way until I get a hold of your mother." He turned on his heel and stomped back down the basement steps.  
  
18 turned to Maron and Bulma. "So do you watch some TV?" She asked as if nothing happened.  
  
Bulma blinked. "I-"  
  
There was string of obscenities from the basement and the sound of something being thrown. 18 frowned. "Maybe we should go to Chi's place."  
  
-- The battlefield is tired--  
  
Bulma nodded. "Good idea."  
  
17 crossed his arms. "I'm going with you."  
  
"I don't give a fuck, but you will pay for gas."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Let me grab some stuff."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Maron frowned. "Don't you have to pack your things?"  
  
"I've got years worth of clothes stashed at Chichi's house incase I feel like running away."  
  
"Have you ever run away before?"  
  
"Yeah. That was some fun shit right there. The farthest I got was California."  
  
"You ran away all the way to California?!"  
  
"I stowed away on this cruise ship."  
  
"Did you get caught?"  
  
"Yup, but it took them six months. Those where the good old days. I should run away more often. Life around here is way too dull." 18 tapped her foot. "What could you possibly be packing?!"  
  
17 walked out of his room. "Keep your shirt on. I don't have any death wishes."  
  
"Ha ha ha, you're so funny." She said dryly.  
  
"I know." He walked out the door leaving the chick he was making out with on the couch with 16. They all piled into 18's green Jeep.  
  
She adjusted her rear view mirror before taking off. 17 turned so that he was facing the back of the car. "Hey aren't you Krillin's girlfriend?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Bulma leaned over and whispered behind her hand. "You know, Kripin."  
  
"Oh Kripin! We broke up."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Today."  
  
"Huh. That's why he never told us."  
  
Maron shrugged. "Anyways I go out with Yamha-"  
  
"Yamcha." Bulma corrected.  
  
"-Yamcha now." 17 burst out laughing and turned back around. Maron frowned wondering what everyone found so funny. They pulled up to a black iron gate.  
  
"State your business." Ordered a crisp voice over the intercom.  
  
"It's 18."  
  
"Oh sorry Mistress Juuhachigou. Come right in." The gates slowly swung open. The driveway was a cobbled twisting road that seemed to go forever. It wasn't until they took a sharp right turn that the house was visible. It was a 10 thousand square foot brick house complete with a two story garage and lake.  
  
Maron gasped. "Wow!"  
  
Bulma smiled. "Chichi's dad is the Ox King."  
  
She gasped again. "The wrestler?!"  
  
17 rolled his eyes. "No, the king of England."  
  
"Oh. I thought you were talking about the wrestler."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "He was joking."  
  
"I was being sarcastic actually." He muttered under his breath.  
  
18 rolled her eyes and got out of the car. Maron was still sitting in the back blinking. Bulma stuck her head in the window. "What's wrong?"  
  
"So which is it?"  
  
"Which is what?"  
  
"Is it the Ox King the wrestler or Ox King, the king of England?"  
  
Bulma shook her head and patted her on the shoulder. "The wrestler."  
  
"Wow really?"  
  
"Yes, let's go." She opened up the door and Maron hopped out. 18 was already at the stairs when Chichi burst out the door with her pockets bulging with capsules.  
  
18 frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"One of my dad little whores is really starting to piss me off!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She said that she was going to marry him!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yes! And the worst thing about it is that I think that Dad really loves her and she is just some trashy gold digger! No matter what I do I can't convince him that's all she wants!" She started walking down the stairs toward the garage. "If you came to stay with me, we'll go to my pent house. Leave your car Jonathan will take care of it. Anyway, do you even know who he wants to get married to?"  
  
Even thought 18's legs were longer she was having a hard time keeping up with her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Natasha Uramari!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
By that time 17 had caught up. "That girl who was a senior when we were freshmen? The chick that dropped out 'cause she was pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah that's the one! The heifer has already moved in!" She took a key out of her pocket and unlocked it by pressing a button. Chichi opened the door. "Easy on the interior, it's Gucci."  
  
17 rolled his eyes. "Don't have to be so stuck up about it."  
  
"I'm not. This car was a present, and we all remember the McDonalds incident."  
  
"Aw come on, we were drunk!"  
  
Chichi glared at him. "Ya'll shouldn't have been drunk in the first place! Anyways like I was saying." She started up the car. "She sleeps in my dad's room! The little whore has already convinced him to get rid of Puar."  
  
Bulma sat down in the backseat and frowned. "She got rid of your cat?"  
  
"Yes! And do you know what her excuse was? Because his blue fur clashed with the house! The only reason she wanted to get rid of him was to get back at me for flushing her diamond earrings!"  
  
Marron blinked. "Why would you want to flush diamond earrings?"  
  
"Because she's a bitch." Chichi stopped at the gate. "Why don't we pick up everyone so we could spend some time at my pent house?"  
  
18 nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
17 frowned. "Must be pick up cue ball?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
17 rolled his eyes. "I don't like him."  
  
18 sighed. "This again?"  
  
"You can ignore it if you want to Juu, but I won't. Cue ball has the hots for you."  
  
She laughed. "Are you out of your damn mind?"  
  
"Laugh it up. We'll see who's right."  
  
"You're a freak, I can't believe I'm related to you."  
  
"I'm not related to you. I maintain I was switched at birth."  
  
Chichi passed her cellphone to Bulma. "Call Goku for me will you?"  
  
"Why can't you do it?"  
  
She glared at her through the rear view mirror. "Driving while talking on a cell is dangerous."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes but dialed anyway. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Goku there?"  
  
"There is no Goku here." The old man almost hung up on her but Goku took the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey this is Bulma."  
  
"Hey B."  
  
"We were wondering if you would like to come stay at Chichi's pent house with us."  
  
"Yeah sure, anything to get out of here."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you all later."  
  
"Okay, well, I'll see you in two." Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose. "He sounded like something was going on at his house."  
  
Maron shook her head. "Everything is happening at people's houses."  
  
Chichi parked next to the curb, Goku was sitting on the sidewalk. He opened the door and sat down next to 17. He sighed deeply. "I have a twin."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I have twin. I just found out today."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"His mother dropped him off on our door step. His name is Turles and he looks exactly like me, its weird. Supposedly when my mom cheated on my dad and they got a divorce they split us up."  
  
Maron gasped. "Wow like that movie Parent Trap."  
  
Goku frowned at her. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm Maron."  
  
He blinked a few times before turning away. "Anyway, She just leaves him in our drive way and sped off. Dad tried to call her but he kept getting a busy signal. I started talking to Turles and he said something about her saying he was no longer her responsibility."  
  
18's eyes were wide. "What's your mom's name?"  
  
"Aki Onaki."  
  
Flamez---WHAT!! I thought Goku's mom was dead? You'll just have to find what happens in the next chapter. 


End file.
